


The City of Lost Heaven

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"He can't be," said Rodney.  "He was with us the entire time we were duking it out with the Wraith for control of the drug market.  He helped take out the Genii cartel when they made a move on our territory.  How could he possibly be FBI?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The City of Lost Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/656152.html) on LJ.

The sunrise filtered through the blinds of Elizabeth's office as she shuffled through papers. She pulled one out and studied it for a brief moment before feeding it into the shredder sitting next to her desk. The door clicked open, and John slipped inside, followed by Teyla and Rodney. She gave them a curious look as she watched them take their usual spots from when they met with her.

"You're certain?" Elizabeth leaned back in her leather seat, the jacket of her black pantsuit slipping back to reveal her crimson shirt. She let one hand rest the edge of the mahogany desk as she glanced at Teyla, who nodded once. "Aiden has an employment conflict? You can speak freely; Radek scanned my office for listening devices when he contacted me about your investigation."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said John. He shrugged from where he was slouched on a corner of Elizabeth's desk. His suit was black and expensively cut, but he'd still managed to rumple it in the half-hour between being summoned to Elizabeth's office and his arrival. "Rodney did the digging and came to me first. I had Zelenka confirm it."

"I thought I might be wrong!" exclaimed Rodney. He leaned forward in his chair as he waved a sheaf of print-outs in the air. "I like Aiden. He's a good kid."

"He is not. Not if he is working for the FBI," said Teyla. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed, and watched Rodney's reaction along with Elizabeth. "He is a danger to us all."

"He can't be," said Rodney. "He was with us the entire time we were duking it out with the Wraith for control of the drug market. He helped take out the Genii cartel when they made a move on our territory. How could he possibly be FBI?"

"I agree with Teyla," said Elizabeth. She straightened in her seat and held out her hand for Rodney's print-outs. When gave them to her, she flipped through them, her eyes narrowing for an instant. "Aiden is a danger. It's a shame, though. He really _was_ a promising young man. He'd have gone far in the Lantean organization."

"So what do you want to do?" asked John. There was no sympathy in his expression as he met Elizabeth's flinty green eyes. "I can take care of the problem."

"Find out what he knows first, and what he's told the FBI." Elizabeth's mouth quirked into a tiny smile. "Call Ronon. He's very good at extracting information. If he does a good enough job, tell him there's a place for him with us."

"Aw, Elizabeth, you get me the _best_ birthday presents," said John, grinning at her. "I've wanted him for my team for years now. Can I have him?"

Rodney gulped. "You're going to replace Aiden with that _caveman_?" he asked.

"If he does well, he's all yours, John," said Elizabeth. "Make sure Aiden disappears."

"Have I ever let you down before?" he asked, sliding off Elizabeth's desk.

"I won't bring up the bioterror job if you won't," said Elizabeth, meeting Teyla's exasperated look with one of her own. She folded her hands on her desk and looked back at John. "I'm tasking Evan and Radek with doing a thorough sweep of our organization. They'll find out if we have any more moles in our ranks."

"I'll let Ronon know," said John. He grinned. "This week's board meeting is gonna be fun, isn't it?"

"After we finish damage control, I'll make certain of it," promised Elizabeth.

\--end--


End file.
